


One of Many Surprises

by Valzbrownie



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, F/M, Family Fluff, MerDer, Pregnancy, Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valzbrownie/pseuds/Valzbrownie
Summary: An AU of 9x13 when Meredith feels the baby kick for the first time. MerDer fluff. One-shot.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Kudos: 26





	One of Many Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this immediately after I saw the scene between Meredith and Bailey in 9x13 when Meredith was worried about the flutter. I hope you guys like it!

Derek is standing at the nurse station, working on a chart when he sees a flash of dirty blonde hair and dark blue scrubs run out of a room in the corner of his eye. 

_Was that Meredith?_ He runs toward that direction to investigate. When he reaches the hallway, he sees Meredith just standing there with her head down, looking at her bump and both hands protectively cradling it. 

He carefully approaches her and cups her arm “Meredith?” His heart sank when she looked up. The color had drained from her face, her eyes were glassy with unshed tears, and fear was written all over her face. 

“Hey, what’s wrong” he anxiously asks, his hands rubbing both of her arms. 

Her voice trembling “There’s something wrong. I- I keep feeling this flutter. I think there is something wrong with the baby”

He looks down and places his large, calloused hands on her belly. Rubbing it until he finally feels that flutter. He gasps and shoots her the signature McDreamy smile. “Mer, there’s nothing wrong. The baby is just kicking”. 

She gasps in response, her eyes shining with wonder, “Really?” She looks down and places her hands next to his. It takes a few seconds, but she feels it again. It is the strangest, but most amazing feeling she has ever felt. It feels like butterfly wings beating and a slight tickle. 

Their eyes meet and she giggles. He grabs her face and slams his lips on hers. When they separate for air, their foreheads are touching and he rubs his thumb over her cheekbones. Wiping away a stray tear that had fallen.

Everything around them is forgotten and they don’t notice a small figure in the back, witnessing this heart-warming moment. Bailey smiles at the happy couple before retreating back into the room she came from. 

_….later that night…._

Derek had just tucked a sleepy Zola in her bed when he crawled under the covers on his and Meredith’s bed. She is currently leaning on the headboard, looking lovingly down at her baby bump with her hands rubbing all over it. His pregnant, doting wife is glowing. 

This scene makes Derek light-hearted. He didn’t think it was possible to fall in love with this woman even more. “Hey”

She startles at his voice and blushes when she meets his eyes, “hii” She was so enthralled by the flutters that she did not even realize that her husband had sat next to her. 

He laughs “is he moving again?”. 

She eagerly nods, grabs his right hand, and guides it to where the movement is happening. She loves the feeling of his warm hand on her skin and places her hand over his. 

“Oh wow, that was a big one!” his eyes twinkling with wonder, and Meredith giggles in response. 

“Yeah, he’s our little soccer player” she leads their hand to another spot. “You know, I was so scared when I felt it. I thought something was wrong”

“I know, but everything is okay. It means our baby is growing big and strong” he drops a kiss on her belly, “right, buddy?” The baby kicks again and they laugh. 

Meredith leans down and kisses Derek. When they separate, blue eyes meet green eyes. ‘I love you, Der”. 

He smiles “I love you too” and gives her another kiss in response. 

The couple scooches down the bed and Derek pulls her into his chest, spooning her. She reaches for the bedside lamp, turns it off, and settles back into his chest. “Good night”

“Mmmm, good night” he mumbles into her neck and throws his arm around her waist, spreading his fingers over her belly. She puts her hand over his, running her thumb over it. Within minutes, Meredith falls asleep and dreams of their future. 

  
  



End file.
